


30 Days of Smut

by Asra_Lover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: 1. Masturbation - Asra X Reader2. In a public place - Nadia X Reader3. Begging - Julian X FemReader4. Blowjob - Lucio X FemReader5. Threesome - Asra X Julian X Reader6. Lazy morning sex - Muriel X FemReader7. Lingerie - Portia X Reader8. Femdom9. Dry humping10. With Toys11. Premature ejaculation12. First time13. Friends with benefits14. Dom/sub15. Spanking16. Vanilla sex17. Teasing18. Blindfold19. Wedding Night20. Loud Sex21. Bondage22. Collar and leash23. Angry sex24. Humiliation kink25. Praise kink26. 6927. Aftercare28. Fingering29. BDSM30. Author’s choice
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Asra/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You, Portia Devorak/Reader, Portia Devorak/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 365





	1. Masturbation - Asra X Reader

You finally finish checking out the last customer for the night. You smile as they go, waving goodbye as you start to close down the shop. You do it alone, Asra is in the back working on something important, he asked you not to interrupt him.

You move about the shop, putting everything away and wondering when Asra will finally be down with his important task. He never said what it was, which certainly made you curious as to what he was doing.

As you put away the extra herbs you daydream about what he’s doing... could be doing something for the countess?

No, if it were something like that he’d involve you. Then it would have to be something for you, right? But you’re birthday is months away so that can’t be it.

Unless... Asra’s doing something dirty.

You quickly scrub that thought from your mind, shaking your head as you lock the door to the shop. No, that’s ridiculous to think about. It’s not like you want to imagine something like that anyway, right?

Still, you feel a odd tingle in your chest and lower region. You blush, finishing up closing.

With all your nightly chores done you bite your lip, wondering if you should tell Asra that you’re finished for the night. That would only be right, right? Even if he did tell you not to interrupt him.

You slowly move towards the back and listen for a second, trying to hear any noises from within the room. You can hear Asra breathing and not much else, the door to the room muffling any other noises you might have been able to hear.

Your hand curls around the doorknob and you swing open the door.

Asra looks up in a panic as the door swings open, his face flushed red and his hand around his dick. He stares at you with wide eyes, quickly tucking his dick into his pants.

“Oh god, I’m sorry-“ You blush, looking down.

Asra’s face is even redder than yours. He seems speechless, like he doesn’t even know what to say. 

That’s when you notice the trinket on the table in front of him. It’s your necklace.

Was... he masturbating to you?

You look up but can’t seem to catch Asra’s eyes, “Can... I help you?” You ask him.

Asra looks up in shock as you come over to his chair, falling to your knees in front of him. Gently, you take his still-hard cock out of his pants and gently begin to stroke it.

Asra lets out a low moan but doesn’t stop you, biting his lip as you pick up your pace and gently flick your tongue against the tip. 

Slowly, you sink your mouth over his dick. It quickly hits the back of your throat, causing you to gag momentarily, but that doesn’t stop you. You keep a fast pace, Asra gripping your hair lightly. 

It’s not long until Asra cums. Just before he does he stutters, “I-I’m-“ that doesn’t deter you though. Asra cums hard in your mouth and you quickly swallow.

Asra’s breath is shallow as he looks down at you in amazement. After a second he lets out a small laugh, “I did not expect you to do that.”

You smile back at him, “Honestly? Me neither.”

Asra smiles at you mischievously, “Well, let’s see if you expect this.” Asra picks you up from the ground and sets you on the table. He quickly tugs down at your pants and underwear, tossing them aside. 

Asra gets down on his knees and presses kisses up your thighs, mumbling praises and he moves to each spot. 

“You’re beautiful.” He presses a kiss.

“You make me the happiest person every day.” He presses another.

Just before he reaches the spot you want him to be at he starts sucking on the skin, making your legs quiver. He forms a large hickey, kissing it when he’s done. 

“Just so you know you’re mine.” He whispers, winking at you. 

Finally Asra gives you what you want. Using his tongue he starts, making eye contact with you as he goes. 

You stifle a moan, Asra knows what he’s doing. He sees you holding back and increases his pace, making you moan out loud. 

Suddenly you’re cumming. Your whole body shakes and arches as Asra doesn’t let up the pace. Finally, when you’re done, Asra pulls back, grinning at you.

He stands, pulling you close and pressing your forehead’s together. You hug him back, dazed from your orgasm. 

Asra laughs, “And to think, all because you had to walk in on me masturbating.”


	2. In a public place - Nadia X Reader

You’re happy to be pampered as Nadia pulls you around the stalls of the market, throwing money down as if it’s nothing. It certainly makes the vendors happy as they receive large tips from Nadia as well.

“What do you think of this scarf?” Nadia says, wrapping a lovely violet scarf around her neck. It’s large and fluffy and makes her look even more regal.

“I think it looks amazing on you.” You grin at her. 

Nadia feigns shock, throwing one end of the scarf over her shoulder dramatically, “You think so?” She says, turning back to the booth. “Well, that’s beside the point anyway. We haven’t gotten anything for you yet.”

You blush, “I don’t really need anything.”

“Nonsense.” Nadia shakes her head. “Besides, it’s not really for you, we’re giving money back to the economy.” She takes your hand, dragging you along.

Nadia stops at each booth but you still can’t find anything to suit your tastes. Nadia, however, has acquired a ton of merchandise, which she hands to some of the palace workers she brought along with you.

When you reach the last booth Nadia turns to the palace workers, “Now go give those out to those in the flooded district.” She orders, waving her hand. They leave, leaving you and her alone.

Nadia crosses her arms, looking at you, “You still haven’t found anything you like?” She frets.

You shake your head, “I don’t need anything, I’ve got you.”

Nadia smiles mischievously, looking around. “Well, I have to give you something, don’t I?” She takes your hand, leading you into one of the many alleyways near the market.

There, Nadia leans in close to your ear, biting at it. A tingle runs up your spine as her hands start to roam your body.

“But- But we could get caught!” You whisper.

Nadia grins, pulling back, “That’s part of the fun.” She pushes you down so you’re kneeling in front of her, she leans her back against the alley wall, hiking up her skirt.

You reach up, pulling down her lacy panties. You look up at her and she smiles down at you, “Go on then.” She teases.

You don’t waste a second. You lean in and give a small lick to Nadia’s clit, making her twitch slightly. Reaching a hand up, you insert one, then two of your fingers into her. She’s already wet so you don’t have trouble putting in either.

You thrust in and out of her, licking her clit quickly. Nadia covers her mouth to hold back moans. You leave the lookout to Nadia, you only want to worry about pleasuring her.

You flick your fingers, finding her g-spot and she weaves her fingers through your hair, moaning. As you quicken the pace, you feel her tightening around your fingers.

“I’m cumming.” Nadia whispers and you keep the pace, helping her ride out her orgasm. Her legs shake and you almost think she might just collapse onto you, but she doesn’t. 

When Nadia is finished you pull back, licking your fingers clean of her cum. Nadia’s breathing heavy, smiling down at you.

That’s when you hear someone coming. Nadia quickly drops her dress right over you, forcing you to hide in her skirt.

You try to stay still, but as luck would have it, it is someone you and Nadia know.

“Oh, milady!” Portia says.

“Oh, hello Portia.” Nadia replies, surprisingly calm. You certainly wouldn’t expect someone to be hiding under her dress with that kind of tone.

That’s when you get an idea. Carefully, you reach up and touch Nadia’s clit. 

Nadia’s body freezes and then she kicks you with one of her legs.

“Where’s your partner?” Portia asks.

“Oh, well, you know-“ You touch Nadia’s clit again and her voice quivers, she then clears her throat, kicking you once again. “Around the market somewhere I’m sure, not causing trouble!” She puts an emphasis on the last word and you know it’s meant to be aimed at you.

“Oh, well, I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” Portia says and you hear her walking away. There’s a silent pause as Nadia waits for her to round the corner before she lifts her dress, staring down at you.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Nadia says with a smile. You smile back up at her sheepishly. “Well, let’s go to the palace so you can finish what you started.”


	3. Begging - Julian X FemReader

You return from the palace after a well spent day of having lunch with Nadia and Portia. You got to discuss the current affairs of Vesuvia and get out of the shop, a perfect day on your part, but now you’re exhausted.

Julian, however, had to deal with business elsewhere in the city. Now back to his regular doctor duties, he has quite the busy schedule. You enjoy how much time he puts into his work, you know it’s something he’s passionate about, helping others.

You take out your key and unlock the door, heading up to bed. Nadia stuffed you so full of tea and bread you need a long nap in order to digest it all.

However, when you reach your room you don’t find your bed empty.

In the bed is Julian, completely naked, laying ‘draw me like one of your french girls’ style. If you know what that meant, because the Titantic or movies in general don’t exist in this universe.

What were you thinking again?

Right, Julian.

He lays spread on the bed, legs apart, a wide smirk on his face.

“What are you doing?” You laugh, setting down your bag.

“Waiting for you.” Julian grins. “And for like an embarrassingly long time too, I didn’t expect you to take so long at the palace.”

You shake your head, glancing down at Julian’s dick, which has gotten semi hard since you walked in. Seeing your chance to mess with Julian, you take it.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty tired.” You say, faking a yawn and watching him. Julian makes a pouty face.

“Well, I suppose you could beg for it.” You smile at him.

Julian perks up, but seems hesitant, “Please?” He says.

You shake your head at this attempt, “I’m going to need more than that.” 

“Pretty please with extra cherries on top?” Julian tries.

You click your tongue at him, moving away to take off your jacket and hang it on the wall, “What are you asking for, Julian?”

Julian takes the hint, “Please will you...” he pauses, blushing as if he doesn’t want it to say it. It’s funny, when he’s around a crowd he has such a smart mouth, but bring him into the bedroom and suddenly you can’t get him to talk. 

“Please will I what?” You ask, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Julian’s blush seems to grow more red, “Please will you fuck me.” He mumbles.

“That’s all you had to say, darling.” You grin, lifting your shirt off and shrugging off your pants. Julian’s eyes grow wide and you can see his cock twitch with excitement. It’s now fully hard and ready to go.

You push Julian down onto the bed and climb on top of him, lowering yourself onto his dick. It’s thick and long, hitting in all the right spots as you start to bounce up and down on him.

Underneath you, Julian moans loudly, gripping onto the sheets. He bucks his hips excitedly, keeping up with your pace.

You lean your face down and press a kiss to Julian’s lips as you fuck him. He quivers underneath you as you take his bottom lip into your mouth, biting lightly at it and toying with him. He moans into your mouth and bucks his hips faster.

You grin and grab a bit of his hair, yanking his head to the side. You press your lips to the soft skin of his neck, first just giving him light kisses, then sucking and giving him an obvious hickey. As you suck, Julian lets out little noises.

You pull you lips away and tug Julian’s hair again so that he’s making eye contact with you. Julian’s eyes are wide and dilated as he stares at you, his breathing fast and excited.

You can feel Julian’s pace quicken even faster as his body starts to tense. 

“You don’t cum until you beg.” You tell him.

If Julian hadn’t been so excited, you could tell he would have frozen. Instead, he continues his pace, though a bit more hesitantly. He bites his lip, looking at you.

“If you cum without my permission, I’ll make you cum five more times after that.” You tell him.

This really gets Julian’s attention.

“Okay, please...” Julian knows this won’t be enough, all it takes is an eyebrow raise for him to continue. “Please let me cum.”

“I don’t think you really want to cum, there’s not enough enthusiasm in your voice-“

“No! No, I want to cum!” Julian corrects you, momentarily pausing his thrusting to shut his eyes and attempt to keep from cumming too soon. You still bounce on his dick, watching him. 

“Please!” Julian bursts out, opening his eyes. “Please let me cum!”

You grin, deciding that that is enough, “Permission granted.”

It’s almost instantaneous. Julian’s hips arch up as he cums inside you, filling you up. Julian makes little whimpers and moans as he cums, eventually flopping back onto the bed, tired, sweaty, and satisfied.

You pull yourself off Julian’s dick, his cum dripping down your thighs. 

Julian smiles at you, “Thank you.” He says.

You look at him, “For what?” You ask, tilting your head.

“For letting me cum.”


	4. Blowjob - Lucio X FemReader

You’re in the palace gardens, sitting by the fountain when Portia comes up to you, out of breath. Taking your attention away from the magic you were practicing, you look at her, worried.

“What’s wrong?” You ask, turning to her. 

“Count-“ Portia pauses to take a dramatic breath. “-Lucio needs you, he says it’s urgent.”

You quickly stand, forgetting about what you were just doing, “Okay, I’ll go at once.” You tell Portia, leaving her to catch her breath. 

“He’s in his wing!” Portia calls after you.

You hurry through the maze of the garden, finally reaching the palace. Your head swarms with panic on what could be so urgent that he needs you immediately.

Could it be the Devil again? You bite your lip, worrying. No. That surely can’t be it.

You run through the halls, which worry the servants. You almost topple over a maid and mutter apologies as you continue running.

When you reach Lucio’s room you throw the door open, your lungs screaming at you and your legs sore. 

Lucio lays on the bed, a glass of wine in one hand. He looks up when you come in, “Oh hey.”

“What happened?” You say. “What’s so urgent.”

“I’m horny.” 

You freeze, taking in what Lucio just said to you. You ran all the way from the gardens, just because Lucio is horny?!

You give him an annoyed look, to which he looks insulted.

“What?” Lucio says, sitting up. “Is that not important?”

“Not important enough for me to sprint anywhere.” You retort, shutting the door behind you and moving to sit on the bed.

“Well clearly you don’t know how important my dick really is.” Lucio grins. You laugh, shaking your head.

“You’ll have to give me a refresher.” You tease, raising an eyebrow.

“Clearly.” Lucio reaches down and undoes his pants, pulling out his cock. It’s already erect, and man, is it big.

You lean down, making eye contact with Lucio as flick your tongue around his tip, teasing him. He doesn’t stand that for long and grips your hair, pushing you down into his cock.

His cock hits the back of your throat, making you gag, before he pulls out and thrusts in again. Above you, Lucio moans.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He mumbles. You delight in the praise, bobbing your head with his thrusts. You look up at Lucio, he’s biting his lip, his eyes shut tight as his mouth parts to give another moan. His blonde hair falls onto his face, his sweat sticking it to his forehead.

He opens his eyes, looking at you with his lips parted softly. His pace speeds up and you can feel his cock twitch. 

Lucio takes a deep breath and his whole body tenses, his eyes fluttering shut once more. You feel Lucio’s cock start to spurt warm cum into your mouth. When Lucio is finished, he lets out his breath, relaxing his body. 

You swallow all the cum, licking off the remains of it on Lucio’s dick. You look up at Lucio, smiling at him. He grins down at you, his hand moving to pet your hair.

“Less horny now?” You tease, crawling up to cuddle with him.

“Oh most definitely, thanks to you.” Lucio says, holding you in his arms. He presses a kiss to your forehead. “Was it worth coming all the way up from the palace gardens for.”

You grin and shrug, “Enh.” You tease.

“Enh?” Lucio says, tutting. “Well we can’t have that.” Lucio turns and sets you down the bed. He hooks his arm around your legs, spreading them.

Lucio lifts your dress, tugging down the panties you wear underneath. He grins devilishly at you before descending down, his tongue on your clit. Your legs quiver as he rubs his tongue on your clit, but he holds your legs open.

Lucio reaches up with one hand and inserts a finger into you, going slow. You feel yourself growing wetter and he inserts another, speeding up his pace. 

As Lucio licks and flicks his wrist, you can see he has gotten hard again, grinding against the bed eagerly. He doesn’t let that distract him too much though, as when he sees you watching him, he flicks his fingers a certain way, making you arch your back and moan.

Lucio takes advantage of this spot, continuing to poke and prod at it, leaving your whole body shaking. It isn’t long until you’re cumming. Lucio rides out your orgasm and slows when you’re finished, giving you a smirk.

“Now was it worth it?”


	5. Threesome - Asra X Julian X Reader

The Rowdy Raven is loud as the bartender shouts for last call. Julian’s already at the counter, getting the last round of drinks for the table.

You smile down at the empty glass in front of you. Although you’re not drunk, you can feel the alcohol’s affects on you. It makes you bubbly and confident, something you’re not used to.

Across from you Asra’s face is flushed red from his buzz. He runs a hand through his hair, glancing over at Julian before looking back at you.

He smiles, “I’ve had a great time chatting with you both tonight.” 

“It’s nice to hear your stories, you’re a lot less mysterious when you’re drinking.” You tease, making Asra laugh.

He squints his eyes playfully, “You got me there, but Ilya certainly takes the cake for his stories.”

He’s right. With a few drinks in him, Julian gets even more rambunctious and loud, if that’s even possible. He practically acted out one of his plays on the table.

“Last round of drinks.” Julian says, setting his own mug of beer down at the table first. He hands you your specialty drink and Asra his wine before flopping down at the table.

You wrinkle your nose as Asra takes a sip of the red wine. You’ve never understood the appeal of it, whenever you taste the drink it only tastes bitter in your mouth and lingers for far too long.

Asra notices your disgust and chuckles, “It’s an acquired taste.” He tells you. You can’t imagine ever getting to the point of preferring wine.

Julian’s drink isn’t much better either. Plain beer is just tastes like pure alcohol. It’s sharp and musty, not your style.

You take your own drink and raise it to your lips, tasting it. It’s just right, enough flavor in it to hide the awful taste of alcohol.

Julian raises his glass, “To a great night!”

Asra raises his glass along with him and you follow as well, clinking your glasses against each other’s.

“To great friends.” Asra adds.

You tilt your head with curiosity. You thought that Asra and Julian has something going on for the last few months. Still, you don’t say anything.

After you all finish your drinks you’re kicked out of the pub as they close up for the night. 

“Let’s head to the shop.” Asra suggests. From  
instinct it seems, Asra grabs your hand. You smile, remembering a time when it was necessary to hold his hand to go places. You don’t miss it, but it’s not a bad memory in your mind.

Julian trots ahead of you both, telling an outrageous story about one of his adventures.

As you arrive at the shop, Julian finishes his story, “And then I said to the banana and Andre, ‘No, that’s actually my uncle’ and there the key was on the counter, safe.”

You and Asra laugh at the conclusion to the story, Asra opening up the shop door. You step into the dark shop.

“I’ll find a light, why don’t you go get us some tea, hm?” Asra instructs you. You nod, trotting off to the back room.

You make the tea, an exotic kind that Asra brought back from one of his trips, and carry the kettle into the front of the shop again, only to find that Asra and Julian weren’t there. You puzzle for a second, then decide they must have gone upstairs.

You climb the stairs and open the door, walking into Asra’s bedroom. You find Asra and Julian, just not how you expected to find them.

They’re both on the bed, Asra lightly cupping Julian’s face as they kiss each other deeply.

You freeze awkwardly, still holding the tea kettle. Your instincts tell you to turn and back away but your heart is keeping you still.

Julian spots you first, pulling away from the kiss to give you a smirk, “What, never seen two people kiss before?”

Asra smiles at you, “That’s actually a good question, have you?”

You think you remember seeing the baker and his wife kiss, but can’t quite recall. Have you really not seen anybody kiss in the years since your amnesia?

Your face flushes and you don’t say anything. Instead, you opt to bite your lip.

Asra gives a small chuckle, standing up, “There’s no need to be shy.” He takes your hand, guiding you over to the bed.

You take a seat on the soft bed between Asra and Julian. Asra takes the tea kettle and sets it on a nearby table to be forgotten.

You feel Julian’s hand start to roam your body gently, gliding up your arm to your neck, then weaving his fingers through your hair. Asra does the same, moving his hand down across your leg.

Julian’s grip on your hair tightens slightly and he moves your head to the side, exposing your neck. He leans in, pressing a kiss there before biting lightly and sucking a hickey.

After Julian’s finished Asra backs you up to the headboard of the bed, pressing his lips against yours. His lips are soft and gentle as you kiss him back. Slowly, Asra takes each of your arms and raises them above your head, holding them firmly to the headboard. You hear Julian shuffle for a second and a foreign feeling on your wrist.

Asra backs away from the kiss, you try to follow it only to find that your hands have been tied to the headboard.

“This okay?” Asra asks. You nod, biting at your lip.

“Good.” Julian winks, grabbing at Asra again. They kiss each other once more and you find yourself growing jealous of the attention. You shuffle your feet awkwardly.

“Feeling left out?” Asra teases.

“We’ll take care of you, you just have to wait your turn.” Julian says smoothly.

Asra reaches down and grabs at Julian’s dick, already feeling that it’s hard. He rubs him through his pants as they continue to kiss. Julian reaches down as well, touching at Asra’s cock.

You can’t help but buck your hips excitedly, waiting impatiently for your turn. Asra notices this.

“Well, it looks like somebody can’t wait.” He says, eyes squinting playfully.

Julian reaches over and touches you through your pants, you buck into the touch. “Why don’t we take care of it then.” He suggests.

Julian tugs down your pants, leaning down to start pressing kisses up your thigh. 

Asra moves to touch your body elsewhere, running his hands along your stomach and then roaming up to feel at your nipples.

That’s when Julian starts to use his tongue. You moan and Julian finds a pace, going evenly. As he licks, you can see Julian grind down on the bed with his own excitement.

One of Asra’s hands stays at your nipples, but the other goes up to your face, first just gently touching you, then shoving his fingers into your mouth.

“Suck.” He instructs. You do as you’re told, legs starting to quiver from Julian’s excellent oral skills.

Between sucking on Asra’s fingers, Asra touching and pinching at your nipples, and Julian’s licking, you feel yourself start to cum. You arch your back, letting out a soft moan. Julian keeps his pace as you finish and slows when you finish.

You pant heavily, falling back into the bed. Asra tuts above you, “You don’t think you’re done, do you? No, no, you couldn’t wait, so you get to go another round.”


	6. Lazy Morning Sex - Muriel X FemReader

You wake just as the sun is coming up. It’s still quiet, it seems not even the chickens and rooster are awake yet.

You roll over. Muriel is still sleeping soundly. His arms twitch as he dreams and he seems to mumble to himself. When you first moved into the hut he used to have terrible nightmares in which he would thrash around on the bed, but now those are rare. 

Sitting up and stretching, you look over to where Inanna lays by the fireplace. She perks her head up as you get up from the bed. You head over to the door.

“Ready to go out, girl?” You whisper to Inanna, careful not to wake Muriel.

Inanna moves from her spot and trots over to you, wagging her tail. She always goes outside early in the morning. You let her out and go back to the warm bed.

Cuddling with Muriel has always been warm and inviting. He prefers to be the little spoon when you go to sleep at night, but in the mornings he will cuddle with you however you like. You curl up next to him on the bed, your head pressed up against his chest. You can hear his calm heartbeat.

Muriel stirs, peeking an eye open to look at you.

“Good morning.” He mumbles.

“Good morning.” You reply.

Muriel rolls over, tugging you into a tight hug. He buries his face in your hair.

“Sleep well?” He asks through your hair.

“Splendidly.” You tell him, smiling. “How about you?”

“I always sleep well when you’re here.” He tells you quietly.

You lean up and press your lips to his. The kiss is tired and gentle.

Muriel smiles to himself when you both pull away from each other.

“What?” You smile, looking at him.

“You haven’t brushed your teeth yet.” He grins wider and presses a kiss to your cheek. “Still worth it though.” You laugh, your hands roaming down his chest. 

Your hands wander all the way down to below Muriel’s waist, where you discover Muriel’s morning wood.

“Oh?” You lift an eyebrow, rubbing it.

Muriel blushes and shrugs.

“Well why don’t we take care of that.” You say, tugging down Muriel’s pants. His dick pops up, large and ready.

You tug off your own pants and climb on top of him, lowering yourself down onto his length. He’s thick and long, which feels good in all the right places.

You lean down, pressing another lazy kiss to Muriel’s lips as you begin to bounce up and down slowly. You savor the pleasurable feeling of just having Muriel inside you. 

As you go up and down on his cock, Muriel’s hands slide up to your breasts, where he plays gently with your boobs.

As you speed up your pace you suddenly feel Muriel’s body tense as he starts to cum. He bucks his hips up as you feel the warm cum inside you. As he finishes, Muriel bites at his lip, letting out a low sigh.

When he’s done, Muriel opens his eyes again, looking at you with a soft gaze.

“You make me happy.”


	7. Lingerie - Portia X Reader

Nadia sips at her tea, looking up at you.

“So have you and Portia been?” She asks casually.

You blush, you and Portia have only been a thing for a short time, “We’re both well.” You tell her.

“I’m glad to here.” Nadia says. “Portia has been absolutely beaming over you, you know.”

You blush harder, feeling the heat grow up your cheeks and ears. You’re about to say something else when the door to the drawing room opens.

“Oh, Portia, great of you to stop by.” Nadia smiles.

“Hello, milady.” Portia says, coming into the room and sitting by you. “Mind if I join in?”

“Oh, not at all, can I get you some tea?” Nadia asks.

“Yes please!” Portia says excited. Nadia gets up from the sofa, moving over to the cart where a teaser sits with warm tea. Turning her back to you, she begins to pour a cup.

Portia leans over to your ear, “I’ve got a surprise for you later.” She whispers. You perk up, looking at her. You want to ask what it is but Nadia returns with the tea, handing it to Portia.

The next hour is torture for you as you converse with Portia and Nadia. What could Portia have meant by surprise? Were you supposed to get her a surprise too?

Eventually Nadia retires to her bedchamber. Portia grins at you.

“Well, come on!” She takes your hand, leading you through the halls of the palace.

You reach Portia’s cottage. As you head inside you slip off your shoes, Portia pulls you to the bedroom.

Portia stands in front of you, grinning. 

“Soo.... what’s the surprise?” You ask her.

Portia smirks at you, reaching down and tugging off her dress. Underneath is a beautiful set of lingerie.

The red lingerie is lacy, hiding nothing. It shows off Portia’s beautiful curves and figure.

“Well, what do you think?” Portia asks, tucking a lock of her red hair behind her ear.

“I think you look incredible.” You say, moving forward and pulling Portia into a kiss. She kisses playfully, biting and sucking at your bottom lip.

As you kiss you roam your hands up her body, starting at her waist and moving up to her chest. Your hands dip underneath the lingerie and feel at her breasts, playing with nipples. Portia lets out a low moan.

This drives you mad. You back Portia up into the wall, pressing her against it as you grind yourself on her. She grinds back, her fingers tangling through your hair as she kisses you harder.

Your fingers move downward and find Portia’s clit. Slowly, you rub at it. Portia’s eyes shut tight, her mouth falling open.

“Faster.” She breathes.

You do as she says, picking up the speed. Portia’s legs seem like jello as she puts some of her weight on you. You continue at the pace, hearing the moans spill from her lips.

Eventually, you hear, “I’m cumming.”

You finish Portia off. Both of you are breathing heavily by this point as you both flop down onto the bed.

Portia looks at you, smiling, as she brushes her hair out of her face.

“Maybe I should wear this more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give recommendations on who you want to see for certain prompts, I won’t guarantee anything, but I’ll take them into account!


End file.
